No world for men like this
by mradertat
Summary: "i don't belong here, and soon enough somebodies bullet will kill me. but that doesnt mean i'm going to stand here and let them die. i'm sorry" My first story. AN on the first chapter but there will be going forward. please be gracious. there will be pairings later but the first couple of chapters will be more focusing on the OC John
1. Chapter 1

Prolougue

"What does it mean to stand your ground? To fight off those who look to bring you down? When adversity looks you in the eye what do you do?"

"I'm not sure I understand what your asking."

"When you faced certain death, everyone around had either left or given up, so why did you still feel the need to fight? What strength do you believe you have that warrants the type of reaction you had against the ones looking to crush you?"

"These are some pretty out of place questions you're asking considering i'm supposed to be a criminal in your eyes."

"Am i not allowed to try and gage what you may be thinking? Yes you have committed some crimes-

"Look i mind my own business. I fought because I had to. I'm not some plucky hero. I'm just a guy who was travelling. Yeah i have broken the law a couple times to get by, but i'm sitting here right now why? Because you're holding some stupid grudge about something that happened years ago."

"You think i brought you in because of the Porch?"

"I think thats exactly why you brought me in. You want me here so you can blame me for what happened. Yes i killed that day. Yes it was them. Nothing else to it. And i still believe it was necessary."

The two men bore holes into each other as the room grows tense and quiet.

"I'm done here."

The man dressed in a nice suit and tie, harboring his badge close to his chest, starts to walk out of the room.

"You will lose if you keep this up. And i will smile when that day comes."

Chapter 1

The smell of beer and party fills the air as the bar rumbles from the bass of the music.

 _There's a reason i never take club jobs anymore_

The man stands there as he orders a shot of bourbon. He's dressed in a long brown trench coat, black jeans, a ragged brown t-shirt and a pair of black combat boots. His hair is short but scruffy, looking as he has yet to shower in his entire life. Small amounts of facial hair coat his face as he seems consistent with his ragged war veteran style. There's a small bulge at his hip.

"Having a lonely night?"

The man looks over to see what voice caught his ears at a somewhat inconvenient time. It's a woman in a beautiful red dress.

 _Always, but nothing you can do will change that_ "I'm fine" his voice is scruff, almost as if he smokes regularly.

"Aww hon don't be like that. For just a small amount i can make your night passionate."

 _Seriously now isn't the time._ "Really i'm fine" his voice grows angry

"What the hell's your problem?"

His patience finally evaporates "Look i'm here for a reason, and if you don't leave you will become part of that reason. Now you seem like a nice girl. So how about you take that pretty ass dress and put it to good use on someone else. Preferably someone not me."

"God you're rude!"

 _Yeah whatever._

Another man walks up to the bar. Buys a drink and sits down. _That's him, poor bastard, wonder what he actually did to those folks_

As the man in the trench coat walks toward the other man he starts to tap his thigh. He sits down next to him and he introduces himself. "Hello, my name is john." he says as he looks over the man intenlty. He's wearing a nice, blue business jacket with a jet black tie. His hair is slicked black with what looks to be hair gel, and his face is plastered with a steel, emotionless look as he turns his head to look at John.

"What do you want?"

John reels a little bit, not expecting the snap response from the man. "Just looking for someone to have a drink with"

"Well unless you're looking to throw hands with someone i suggest you look somewhere else"

 _Just make this easy for me, i don't have time for a fight._

John looks around the club to see if there is any security near the bar itself.

"Are you gonna just keep standing there? I told you to shove off you ass hat"

The man's words snap John out of his hyper observant state. "Look, just let me buy you a drink, you never know we may have something in common."

"I highly doubt that"

 _Okay then, hard way it is._

John takes out what looks to be a detonator from his hip. "You know, now that i think of it there is at least one thing we both have in common"

"Yeah and what might that be" The man takes the last swig of his whiskey and calls over the bartender "Another if you would?"

John looks at him with a smirk "Neither of us are gonna be drinking at this bar again"

The man stands up and gives John an angry look. "Are you threatening me?"

John throws his hands up in defense "No sir just merely stating a fact."

John turns and walks away. The man sits back down grumbling.

John walks out of the club into an alley behind the bar. A small, petite, shadowy figure walks up to him. The figure speaks In a soft, feminine voice "Did you do it?"

"Hold on" John pulls the detonator from his pocket.

"I didn't ask you to kill the entire club! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

John looks at the figure like they're stupid. "I'm not. Just wait and listen." John pushes the small button on the detonator, but instead of an explosion, only a single gunshot can be heard along with screams and the sight of people scrambling out of the club. "See? No harm done. Well except to him."

The shadowy figure peeks around the corner before speaking once more. "Shouldn't you be running from here?"

John sighs, "It doesn't matter, this city is so big the cops probably won't show up til tomorrow anyway. And i'll be long gone."

The figure runs up and wraps john in an embrace, revealing themselves in a small light in the alleyway. It's a woman, no more than 17 years old. "Thank you so much, thank you thank you thank you"

John stands there awkwardly. _I really need to tell people i don't hug._ "Don't thank me, i just do this for the money. Now go. I have to get out of here." John crushes the button in his hand and chucks the pieces every which way.

"I'll be seeing you, well…. Hopefully not." the young woman walks away.

John sighs and looks up to the sky. _One day. But sadly today is not that day. Gotta keep moving._ John pats himself down to make sure he has everything. He then brushes off the dust from his coat and starts walking out of the alley and past the empty club. He's calm and collected. He gets into his car, an old, beat up blue ford expedition. He starts it up and he hears the familiar sound of music filling his ears. As he drives off a thought fills his head, one though only. _Who's next?_


	2. Chapter 2 old friends new favors

Chapter 2

As light pierces through the window, John groans and turns himself over. Today is my day to sleep. No amount of light and commotion will change that.

His phone goes on in what seems like a pager noise. Ugh what now.

He looks at the phone and sees it's a call from someone named winter. why her?

He answers the phone with an abrupt "What"?

"Well aren't you in a good mood."

"I just finished a club job, what do you want from me?"

"Maybe a hello would be nice?"

"A hello would signal that i'm somewhat happy to hear from you which happens to not be the case. Especially not since bodega."

"That wasn't my fault and you know that."

"I don't know a damn thing. You were the one who detonated early and left everyone else inside. Hence why i haven't come back. I just don't feel like almost getting killed again."

"I'm not calling to kill you. Im calling to ask for help. I need you for a job."

"... no"

"I haven't even told you what the job is yet, let me finish and then you can answer"

"I have answered, and that answer happens to be no"

"Please just hear me out?"

With a sigh john thinks over his options. Obviously she's strapped for people since she's asking me for help. But what if she… no i have to let that go. She saw only one option, but that one option happened to be leaving me for dead. If not for her at least the money. She can pay well.

"... fine, but no tricks, no crap team jobs and I'm certainly not WORKING with you. I go alone. Period. Got it?"

"I understand."

"Good. Now what do you need"

"Well…"

The Next Night.

I can't believe i agreed to this. John looks around to gage his surroundings. I'm not a government merc for hire. Who the hell does she think i am. John hears footsteps approaching distantly and quickly retreats behind a wall.

He hears voices talking. "Where do you think they get all this stuff? I mean it's not like we're a rich organization."

"I don't know man. I don't ask questions. I just do what i'm told. It's better that way. Do you really want to know where they get the money for places like this? Cause i don't. As far as i'm concerned it was bestowed upon the boss."

"Yeah i guess you're right. Let's go check out the dining hall. I heard it's the biggest part of the building."

The two men walk right past john as he shadows himself in the darkness. He slips by them through the door as they walk away. okay, now it's time to figure out where i actually need to go.

John looks around for directional signs or doorways to gage where he may be. Why do the blackwoods have such a humongous base. It's not like they need it. They do just fine in the wilderness.

John sees a door sign that says "Data room"

Jackpot, but how to get in without noise….

John looks up to see a vacant air vent, Bingo

He crawls up the vent and in a swift motion is inside and above the data room overlooking the scene with care.

Okay, three guards, one guy at the computer and a lieutenant. He'd be a nice kill…... NO i'm not here to kill. Just grab the drive and get out.

Nobody in the room moves. But if they don't move i might HAVE to kill all of them.

Still no one moves. Fine, Be that way.

John Pulls out a 9 millimeter springfield pistol, silenced. All three guards are in a line. They'll be easy. That lieutenant is probably armored. Except for his face. His face does not have armor. I can probably get a clean shot in if he doesn't move his fat head. And if they're all dead the computer guy should run. Spare him?... yeah. I'll make sure he keeps his mouth shut though.

John opens the vent, points his gun straight at the lieutenant's head. Breath in, breath out.

A small pop is heard as the lieutenant falls over limp. John jumps down from the vent and immediately shoots all three guards in the head with what seems like no effort.

John looks at the man standing at the computer. "Keep your mouth shut and run. If i hear anything about this. You won't be running again."

The man nods and runs out. Now to get those files.

John starts rummaging through the many cabinets filled with papers and computer drives. Where is it? I don't have time for this. His words struck truth as the an overhead alarm goes off and a voice is heard saying "Intruder on level 4." over and over again.

Now i have even less time for this. It's gotta be here somewhere. John looks at the main tower that's sitting in the middle of a plethora of monitors. He walks over towards it and quickly starts smashing it over and over again with the but of his handgun. This is my best bet to find this freaking drive.

John rips the casing off of the computer and looks inside the tower intently. Got ya. He swiftly grabs the hard drive inside of the computer and stuffs it in his coat.

Footsteps can be heard from outside of the room. John hoists himself up into the vent. Guards flood the room but John is nowhere to be seen.

John drops out of the vent on the other side of the vent and crawls his way to a nearby window he opens up the window and puts on a harness with a grapple. After hooking himself on the window sill, he crawls out of the window and starts to rappel himself down the building.

He counts the floors as he passes their respective windows. 3…..2…..1…. As he nears the ground he hears a voice coming from the last window under him.

"winter. You said this would be easy….. You told me he wasn't that good…. Well i don't give a damn what you think! You told me that we would be able to get the information that we wanted from this guy, and now not only is he gone. But he has all of our secrets in his possession… Then fix it! If you can really get this guy then you will get paid. But until he is in our grasp, you will not only not get paid. You will be under the watchful eye of the blackwoods. Understood?... Good. now i have to go. I'm about to go rip into some security."

So i'm here for deliberate capture. I wonder what winter will have to say about this little conversation of hers. John drops to the ground after carefully passing the last window. He unstraps his harness and starts walking back to his car which is parked a couple miles east of the building. Time for a heart to heart with a traitor.


	3. Chapter 3 Betrayed Once More

**AN: hey guys this is my first AN on this story so i'll keep it quick. So far the story has focused on john and it will until around chapter five. Im hoping that after chapter 4 i can get him involved with the main characters and if not all at least ruby and weiss. But for now its just winter. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 3, Betrayed once more

As he drives through the seemingly abandoned road, John goes over what he heard in his head.

" _You told me he wasn't that good…. You said this would be easy… Information we want from this guy…. All of our secrets"_

As that last part pays through his head he looks over to the passenger seat where the hard drive he'd stolen sits. _What secrets._

He then thinks back to what that man had said about him " _You told me that we would be able to get the information that we wanted from this guy" What information? I don't think he's talking about…_ John's thoughts go unfinished as he sees a red light flash and he hears sirens behind him.

 _Cops? Here? I didn't think that was possible. Unless…_ John pulls over to the side of the road and checks the ammo in his gun before putting it back on his waist.

He sees the officer walk up to his window. It's a man with long hair and no hat. He taps on his john's window. John rolls it down. "What can i do for you today officer?"

"Do you know how fast you were going back there?" _he's fake. But why._

"I thought i was going 75 in an 80 zone"

"No sir it seems that you were going 95 in an 80" The cop shows his radar and it says 95 mph.

"Well i'm sorry about that i'll be careful next time."

"Sir i'm gonna need you to step out of the car"

"Why"

"Just do it sir" _He's either a fake cop mugger or someone else, hopefully the former._ John steps out of the car and the cop starts patting him down.

"Sir come with me" the cop says after he finishes. John obliges and follows him to the police car. When john and the cop arrive at the door of his car the cop pushes john up against the door of the car. "You shouldn't have messed with us John" _What the hell?_

The cop brings his fist back and forward again as he aims to put John's head through the glass. John moves his head out of the way quickly, using the reflection in the window as foresight to the attack. The man's hand goes through the window and he reels back in pain, allowing john to free himself from the man's grasp.

John grabs the man by his shirt and quickly jabs him in the stomach a couple times. The man pushes john off and swings his arm and fist in an attempt to land a right hook. John ducks under the hook. As the man swings his arm back trying to catch John with an elbow, John catches his arm as if it was nothing at all. John punches the man in the head a couple times with his right hand, keeping the man's arm firmly in place with his left. John then pulls his right arm back quickly and forward again as he seamlessly punches right through the man's elbow, a sickening crack resounding as the man's arm shatters into what is likely a million pieces.

"AHHH YOU BASTARD!" John slowly and calmly pulls out his gun, checks the magazine, and loads it swiftly. He then crouches down to the man and sighs.

"Is there any particular reason you decided to try and kill me tonight?"

"You stirred up the blackwoods. No one messes with the white fang. Not without consequences. I wasn't ordered to KILL you. Just incapacitate. Bring you back alive. That's what the boss said."

"I'm supposed to believe that you guys are some 'movie mafia' type gang? 'No one messes with the white fang' give me a break. You sound like every other gang." the man spits on john's shoes. _Some nerve._

John points loads the chamber of his gun and points it at the man's head. "What's your name?"

"It doesn't matter. Either you're gonna kill me or they are.. One way or another i'm likely a dead man."

 _They really want me for some reason._ _Maybe that drive will give me a little more background info on what exactly they are looking for._

"Fine" John swiftly pulls the trigger as a small pop is heard as the man falls limp, a now quite large hole in his head. John heads back to his car and sees a message on his phone. It's from winter. It reads "we need to talk."

 _Yeah. yeah we do._

As his car comes to a stop, John hides the drive under the driver's seat and steps out of the car with a mission on his mind. He heads to the door and sees a welcome mat. _You aren't exactly a welcoming person._

John knocks on the door with a pounding force. _You'd think she'd be ready for this._

The door opens and a women is seen in the doorway. She has long white hair and a slim yet toned figure. She's wearing what looks to be workout clothing. Her face is dripping in sweat and her eyes look like diamonds in the small light of the moon. _Of course she doesn't realize i know. What a shame. A fight would have been entertaining._

"Oh… it's you." John let's out a small grunt and stares at her. "I'm guessing you got my message then huh" _yep_

"Yeah."

"Well come on in then. We don't have time to waste." john walks in and takes a quick look around the small apartment size room. It has a living room straight on the left with a small couch and TV. straightforward is the kitchen with a small fridge and stove. No microwave or toaster oven. _This is a huge downgrade compared to where she could be living._

On the right is the bathroom. One bathtub-shower combo and sink with a small mirror. "So what is it you want to talk about?" John has a steel expression on his face.

"It's about the job" _come on winter. Cut to the chase and let me beat you._

"Look. i didn't expect you to actually pull it off." john stays quiet. winter's hands are shuffling around a few cupboards and cabinets in the kitchen.

"I had a different reason for actually putting you on this job" Again john stays quiet.

"You know more than you think about a lot of things john. And that knowledge is dangerous. People want you. They want to know what you know." John hears a small click come from the kitchen where winter is. "And they are willing to do everything they can to make sure that happens."

"And?" John starts walking towards the kitchen to confront her

"AND now that they don't have it, Everyone under their watch is under fire. I'm sorry John, But-" winter quickly turns around to see a pistol pointed at her forehead. John's arms are steady as he is already pointing his gun straight at her head. She's holding a small 9 millimeter pistol in her hand.

"But what? You have to kill me now? I don't think so." winter just stands there, her body frozen in what seems to be shock and fear.

"You should really tell your boss that he needs to keep his windows closed. I heard the entire conversation. Now i'm gonna give you an option. You can leave me alone. Tell your higher up that i don't know what you all think i know. Cause chances are i don't. OR, you can try to take me right here right now, and die in the process. It's your choice."

winter stands there in utter shock and fear. "You don't know who you're messing with john. They have power beyond anything you can comprehend."

John looks at her with a sideways look. "What the fuck is with you people? It's not like i'm going up against some Comic book mafia who has control of the entire city. These people are in fact the most cliche gang I've seen."

"That may be so but that doesn't make anything different. You were there that day john, you saw what they d-"

"I didn't see a damn thing and i'll never say otherwise"

winter stares at john with a look of disappointment. "You can't just deny the things you saw and did John. you saw the porch, you killed those people and-"

"I did what i had to do." john's voice now a soft whisper, filled with regret. "I had no choice. And you know that. So shut your mouth. There are better candidates that they can get information from. This isn't my fight. So stop trying to get me killed and captured for a quick buck. I'm not your puppet. If they want the drive back they can have it. I'll leave it here with you. As long as they leave me alone, i won't cause problems."

winter looks at him with an aghast face "you can't just decide to leave! This is my ass on the line as well ya know!"

John smirks and puts his gun down "should have thought about that before trying to get me captured." john walks out of the apartment and gets in his car. winter chases him for a small amount of time before returning to the house. She sees the hard drive on her doorstep with a note. " -trust me, they have a lot more secrets than you think-" "John you crazy bastard"

Julia walks back into the house and grabs her pistol and ghillie suit, And walks out, determined to get her way.


End file.
